Naruto:new mission
by ILhan27
Summary: naruto mendapatkan misi dari rikudou sannin untuk meyelamatkan dunia dragon balls
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto Genre : Andventure ,Romance Pair: Naruto x Android18

Naruto Dan Dragon ball bukan punya saya!

Sumary : Naruto dikirim rikudou sannin untuk menyelamatkan dunia dragon ball

Chapter 1 Dimensi Baru

Saat Perang dunia sinobi ke 4

Hah...hah...hah...dobe aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ayo kita buat serangan pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx(alias : Sasuke

Iya teme aku juga kehabisan cakra hah...hah...hah... jawab remaja berambut pirang bermata biru sapphire ( alias : Naruto,tokoh utama)

AYOOOO...Dob...ucapan sasuke terhenti saat melihat orang yang sudah di anggap saudara olehnya Memegang matanya sambil berteriak kesakitan

ARRRRGGGH ...mataku panas sekali, ucap naruto kesakitan

"Naruto apa kau baik baik saja? tanya Sasuke dengan posisi siaga takut ada serangan mendadak"Naruto pun membuka matanya dan semua yang dilihat naruto menjadi buram,"Aku tidak bisa melihat Teme atau jangan jangan aku Buta, ucap naruto bergetar

Sasuke pun mengalihkan wajahnya ke Naruto alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat Pupil mata naruto berwarna putih menandakan dia itu buta.

Naruto/kun/anakku/Gaki teriak rekan rekan naruto.

Sasuke pun beranjak menuju Sakura "Sakura cepat ambil mataku dan beri pada naruto ucap sasuke tegas." Tapi Sasuke-kun kau akan mati" jawab sakura

"Tak apa bila ini untuk orang yang sudah aku anggap saudara ada satu lagi permintaanku tolong beri naruto kusanagi ini sambil menyodorkan pedangnya pada Sakura" ucap sasuke.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan tampak ada liquid bening di pipi mulusnya.

Bagus,Sasuke pun mencongkel mata sharinggan miliknya dan memberikannya pada Sakura,"Ini Sakura " kata Sasuke mencongkel matanya sendiri dan memberikannya pada sakura. dan setelah itupun Sasuke menghembusakan nafas terakhirnya dan ambruk di tanah, sebelum jatuh ke tanah Minato pun menahannya,sambil membopong tubuh Naruto dan berkata"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san

Yondaime sama, boleh saya metrapilasikan mata ini pada Naruto? ini permintaan Sasuke-kun" tanya Sakura tiba tiba

Minato tersentak " Jadi ini yang membuat Sasuke-kun mati dia mencongkel matanya sendiri" batin minato. Minato pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui

(#Skip Time)

Setelah memasang mata Sasuke, Naruto pun bangun sambil mengerjapkan matanya alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat di sekitarnya hanyalah cakra,cakra,dan cakra.

"Itu adalah mata Sasuke-kun, Naruto" jawab sakura tiba tiba

APAAAAA..."teriak Naruto.

"Kalau mata Sasuke ada padaku

pasti Sasuke sudah...MATI, lanjut Minato mengintrupsi.

"Tou san, ucap Naruto..lirih" tiba tiba ada Cahaya menyilaukan datang pada mereka,dan cahaya itupun membentuk tubuh manusia,berbaju putih dengan hiasan enam Magatama,dan mata berpola riak air atau disebut Rinnegan.

Rikudou jiji/sama , ucap Naruto,Minato,Dan kawan-kawan

"Naruto ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu tapi sebelum itu ayo kita kalahkan madara dulu selagi dia masih lemah" ucap Rikudou sannin

Ha'i " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mengaktifkan mata sharinggannya dan setelah itu tubuh naruto dibalut Sosok kerangka berwarna ungu atau disebut Susano'o dan setelah itu naruto melesat menuju Madara yang sedang sekarat akibat jutsu naruto dan sasuke , dan Naruto pun menggumamkan nama jurusnya

( ENTON : KAGUTSUCI)

Tubuh Madara pun terbakar oleh api hitam dan Madara pun berteriak kesakitan """ARGGGGGHH" Teriak Madara pilu

"Itu belum cukup, dan ini untuk Sasuke ucap naruto membuat Rasenshuriken dicampur Api Hitam Amaterasu

HIAAAAAHHH" teriak Naruto

"KABOOOOOM" jutsu rank S itu mengenai Madara dan membuat tubuh Madara hancur dan berubah menjadi abu

"Hah...hah...hah..hah" nafas Naruto memburu setelah mengeluarkan jurus tersebut "YOSHHH akhirnya selesai juga" ucap naruto"

"Kerja bagus naruto",ucap Rikudou sannin entah darimana.  
Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Sesuai perkataanku tadi, aku akan mengatakannya disini" Ucap Rikudou sannin. Naruto pun mengambil posisi duduk bersila bersiap mendengarkan

"Naruto apa kau bersedia pindah dari dimensi ini"ucap Rikudou sannin To The Point"  
Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Rikudou sannin,lalu menjawab"Kenapa kau meminta ku untuk pindah Rikudou jiji,jawab Naruto.

"Karna aku ingin kau mendamaikan dimensi lain dari dunia ini Naruto, ini tergantung keputusanmu kalau kau mau aku akan mengirimmu ke dimensi itu, "dan juga kalau kau tidak mau ,aku akan,Rikudou sannin pun berhenti berbicara karena Naruto memotong ucapannya

"AKU MAU" ,teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Rikudou sannin

Rikudou sannin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Baiklah sebelum aku mengirimmu ke sana lebih baik kau ijin ke pada rekan rekanmu supaya mereka tidak khawatir terhadapmu! ucap Rikudou sannin" Naruto pun mengangguk dan berlari menuju teman temanya"

Setelah sampai ditempat rekan rekannya Naruto pun melambaikan tangannya pada teman temannya sambil berteriak " TEMAN TEMAN AKU BERHASIL" teriak Naruto bahagia, Teman teman Naruto pun menyambut Naruto dengan mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas "HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA"  
"Kami bangga padamu Naruto, ucap Minato dan Kakashi"

Tapi "Tou san,Kakashi sensei,Sakura chan,Dan kalian semua Minna " aku tidak bisa lama lama disini" ucap Naruto sedih", "Kenapa Naruto?"tanya rekan rekan Naruto ikut sedih

" Karna aku di beri misi oleh Rikudou jiji"ucap Naruto

Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti Sasuke-kun Naruto?"tanya Sakura lirih

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan aku diberi misi oleh jiji untuk mendamaikan dimensi lain"ucap Naruto

Sudahlah Sakura/san,chan biarkan Naruto melakukan itu karna itu adalah kewajiban Naruto ucap teman teman Naruto,  
"Arigatou Minna"ucap Naruto

"Sebagai Ayah aku tidak melarangmu Anakku dan sebelum kau pergi Ayah akan memberikanmu ini"ucap minato,lalu merapal handseal "FUIN JUTSU", Tiba tiba keluarlah 20 kunai bercabang tiga dan sebuah scrol "INi adalah scrol Hiraisin milik Tou san Semoga berguna Naruto" Ucap Minato "

"Arigatou tou san"ucap Naruto"

" Naruto ini hadiah dari Sasuke-kun "ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan pedang kusanagi berwarna putih dengan gagang berwarna hitam

"Ohh...arigatou..Sakura-chan,  
dan Arigatou Sasuke" batin naruto

( Skip Time Aja)

Dadah, Tou san , Sakura chan , Kakashi Sensei, Dan kalian semua Minna, Ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya, dan menjauh

"SAYONARA NARUTO" teriak semua rekan Naruto termasuk Sakura yang kembali ceria

(Skip Time)

Naruto pun sampai ke tempat Rikudou sannin

"Kau sudah selesai Naruto?" tanya Rikudou sannin

"hmmm" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan sedikit tentang dunia barumu Naruto Di dunia barumu itu memiliki energi bukan seperti cakra, Tapi bernama energi Kl, Naruto selanjutnya aku sudah tidak tahu kau akan mencari tahu sendiri setelah sampai disana, kau mengerti Naruto? " ucap Rikudou sannin

"Umm" jawab Naruto

"Sebelum berangkat aku akan memberikan Kurama kembali padamu untuk membantumu saat kesulitan" ucap Rikudou sannin

"Yeay aku akan bertemu kurama kembali" jawab Naruto OOC

Rikudou sannin hanya sweetdrop ria melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak anak, lalu Rikudou sannin melanjutkan kata katanya " Dan hadiah kedua adalah, Aku akan memberikan ke dua Rinneganku untukmu Naruto,

"Naruto kemarilah " panggil Rikudou sannin"

Naruto hanya menuruti perintah Rikudou sannin dan melangkah maju

Lalu Rikudou sannin menyentuh ke dua mata Naruto, Lalu keluarlah cahaya yang menyilaukan

"Sekarang sudah selesai, nanti kau tanya pada kurama cara memakainya Naruto"

Naruto hanya menganguk

Baiklah ayo kita mulai Rikudou sannin pun merapal handseal yang sangat sulit lalu mengucapkan , ( RIKUDOU JUTSU : JIKKUKAN HO'RI

Lalu muncullah robekan dimensi berwarna hitam

"Cepat masuk Naruto"ucap Rikudou sannin"

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam robekan dimensi itu sebelum sampai pada robekan dimensi itu, Naruto berteriak pada Rikudou sannin" Sayonara Jiji"

ucap Naruto lalu tubuh Naruto pun terhisap oleh dimensi itu dan akhirnya Naruto benar benar hilang

" Sayonara Mo Naruto "Semoga kau berhasil, ujar Rikudou sannin lalu tubuhnya menjadi butiran butiran cahaya dan menghilang

~ Naruto New Dimension~

"Gohan ayo kita pulang pasti ibumu akan ngomel-ngomel lagi" ujar pemuda bertubuh, kekar berambut hitam, pada anak anak berupa identik dengan ayahnya

" Baik Tou-san" ucap anak yang dipanggil Gohan tersebut

Saat perjalanan pulang Goku mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh

.." KRAAAK...KRAAAK...Bughh..." "suara itu dari arah sana ayo periksa Gohan "ucap Goku

"Ha'i Tou-san" mereka pun berjalan ke arah suara itu saat berada disana mereka pun terkejut, bahwa yang dilihat mereka sekarang adalah, manusia berciri ciri rambut pirang, yang tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari tangan kirinya

"Gohan ayo cepat bawa dia ke rumah" ucap Son Goku

"Ha'i Tou-san" Gohan dan Goku pun membopong Naruto yang pingsan, dan membawa Naruto ke rumah mereka dan mereka pun terbang dengan kecepatan penuh.

setelah sampai dirumah "Chi-Chi buka pintunya cepat!" teriak Goku.

"Iya tunggu sebentar Goku-kun"  
dan Chi-chi terkejut saat melihat orang yang dibopong oleh Goku

"Siapa orang itu Anata? dan kenapa dia? tanya Chi-chi bertubi tubi"

"Tanyanya nati saja cepat obati pemuda ini dia Hampir kehabisan darah

"Baiklah Goku-kun" Chi chi pun masuk kerumahnya dan membantu Suaminya mengangkat orang yang ditemukan Suaminya

"Chi-chi aku pergi dulu dengan Gohan untuk melawan para Android itu" ujar Goku tiba tiba

" Tapi kan penyakitmu masih belum sembuh,apa itu boleh Anata? tanya Chi-chi"

"Tak apa Tsuma aku sudah baikan kok "jawab goku dengan senyum lebarnya

"Baiklah aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi" jawab Chi-chi tegas,  
"Arigatou Tsuma" ucap Goku,  
lalu Goku pun mencium pipi Chi-chi membuat sang empunya Merona hebat"

"Ayo Gohan kita pergi"panggil sang Ayah pada anaknya

"Ayoo, Tou-San"balas Gohan,  
dan mereka pun pergi dengan kepepatan luar biasa Chi chi pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengobati orang itu.  
.Chi-chi pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya

~TBC~

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya ? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya

Kalau ada yang salah tolong maklum yah Minna , karena saya nulisnya pake hp

tapi saya juga butuh saran dari para Reader-san buat fic pertama saya

jadi tolong review yah !

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Mencari informasi

Genre: Romance,Adventure

DISCLAIMER©

Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Dan Dragonbal Bukan~punya saya

Summary:Naruto dikirim rikudou sannin untuk menyelamatkan dunia dragon ball

Pairings

Naruto x Android 18

Chapter 2

setelah goku menemukan naruto pun dirawat oleh Chi Chi

Naruto pov "ugh..dimana aku ucap Naruto sambil melihat langit langit berwarna putih

Naruto pov end

Oh..kau sudah bangun pemuda san?.  
ucap wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan bermata onyx.

"sebenarnya ini dimana?.tanya Naruto "kamu siapa?. tanya naruto lagi,  
"Aku Chi Chi pemilik rumah ini"Sebelum Chi Chi melanjutkan kata katanya tiba tiba "KABOOOOOM"apa itu? tanya naruto sepertinya itu ulah Android 17 dan 18, jawab chi chi "apa itu Chi chi san?Tanya Naruto

(Note:disini Goku melawan android 17)

"Android adalah robot berbentuk manusia dan tujuanya adalah menghancurkan dunia"dan naruto pun tersentak mendengarkan jawaban Chi chi."jadi ini misi dari Rikudou jiji"Batin Naruto.

Boleh aku tau namamu pemuda san?tanya Chi Chi Naruto pun tersentak dan menjawab "Uzumaki Naruto ttebayou"teriak Naruto"Chi chi hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto ~NARUTO NEW DIMENSION~

'ano chi-chi san boleh aku ketempat para android itu?tanya naruto serius"...  
"jangan naruto-san disana berbahaya!" perintah Chichi

"tenang saja chi-chi san aku akan baik-baik saja lagi pula aku ini ninja"tanpa sadar naruto membongkar identitasnya sendiri.  
haaa..jadi naruto-san ninja? tanya chi-chi.  
Ups..aku..keceplosan,kata naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. setelah itu Chi chi mengambil jaket orange hitamnya naruto dan menyerahkannya pada naruto sambil menunduk "sambil berkata:Tolong selamatkan anakku naruto-san"mohon chi chi"

Naruto menganguk tanda mengiyakan Yosha...aku berangkat dulu chi-chi san,pamit naruto "'Umm semoga berhasil naruto-san"  
iya,dadah chi-chi san kata naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah chi chi dan menghilang dengan kilatan kuning aka (Hiraisin no jutsu)

"Sugoiii..."terkerjut chi-chi, setlah sadar dari keterkejutannya Chi -chi masuk ke dalam rumahnya semoga kau berhasil Naruto-san

Ditempat lain ..hahhahaha hanya segini kekuatan bangsa SUPER SAIYAN kata orang itu pada seseorang berambut pirang

"Kau meremehkan kekuatan Bangsa Saiyan rasakan ini~kata orang itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru di tangannya dan berteriak " Ka-Me-Ka-Me-Haaaa"ucap orang itu dan DUARRRRR...sinar biru itu melesat ke orang berambut hitam bermodel seperti perempuan...

KABOOOM.." jurus itu menimbulkan asap tebal dan setelah asap itu menghilang terlihatlah Orang berambut hitam panjang se bahu yang masih utuh tak ada lecet sedikitpun..

APA~bagaimana mungkin dia selamat dari jurus Goku

Jurus mainan seperti itu tak akan mempan ke pada kami para Android,jawab orang yang mengaku android itu.  
Kussoo...energi KI ku sudah hampir habis

Cukup main mainnya no 17 Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat.  
Diam kau no 18 jangan ikut campur jawab,17

"Hahh..dia itu..seperti anak kecil..benarkan no16 jawab wanita itu ke pada orang berbadan besar berambut mohahawk "...Hening...

Back To Naruto

Naruto pun sampai pada lokasi ledakan tersebut

Saat ini naruto memperhatikan pertarungan vegeta melawan orang yang sangat kuat.  
"Jadi ini orang orang yang jiji katakan memiliki energi Kl "batin naruto.

Naruto merasakan ada orang yang memperhatikanya"heh..jadi..android..cantik..itu..memperhatikanku ya"ternyata aku tampan juga "batin nista" naruto

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah android wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum,dan berkata "ada apa nona..kenapa kau dari tadi memperhatikanku terus apa ada yang salah denganku jawab Naruto masih belum melepas senyumannya dan memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada pertarungan vegeta.

Android.. itupun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karna malu ketahuan memperhatikan orang itu..namun bukan Android 18 namanya kalau malu pada manusia

Android itu pun bertanya ke naruto "Heii...kau..manusia..buat..apa kau disini kau cari mati ya?  
Naruto yang mendengar itupun menjawab"Kau..bicara padaku nona.."kata naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polos..

Muncul perempatan di dahi wanita itu Dan berkata"Dasar ..manusia...rasakan ini kata perempuan itu sambil Merentangkan tangannya dan keluarlah laser berwarna ungu muda

Dan pemuda itu tidak tinggal diam Pemuda itu pun mengaktifkan Mata Rinnegan pemberian rikudou sannin dan ""bergumam"GAKIDO" Laser itu pun mulai terhisap oleh Kubah cakra berwarna bening "Tidak...mungkin...jurusku... dihisap..olehnya..Sebenarnya siapa kau ...tanya wanita itu sambil bergetar hebat

Naruto pun menjawab : "aku...hanyalah orang yang ingin mencari... perdamaian" kata naruto sambil melihat langit dan melanjutkan kata katanya"..oh...kau..itu android..kan? Tanya naruto

Ya...aku..memang android lebih tepatnya Android 18 ..apa kau akan menghancurkanku? Jawab android 18 Sekaligus bertanya

...tidak..tidak..aku tidak akan melukai atau mengharcurkan seorang perempuan...meskipun wanita itu adalah robot sekalipun karena wanita itu harus dijaga...bukan di lukai...jawab Naruto Mantap..

Android itu pun Tertegun mendengar jawaban naruto

Namun pembicaraan itu pun harus berakhir karena android 17 melempar Vegeta yang sedang pingsan ke arah naruto...Tangkap...ini

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap Goku dan menaruh Goku di android 17 itupun Turun dihadapan android 18 dan 16 ~NARUTO NEW DIMENSION~

Cepat...bawa manusia Saiyan itu pergi..dan suruh dia berlatih agar menjadi no17

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan pergi melewati android 17,18,1.6 dan berbisik kepada android 18...Kita..pasti bertemu ..lagi..nona ucap naruto dan berjalan menjauh... Setelah hampir jauh terlihat,gohan tergeletak pingsan...  
Oh ..pasti ini anak Chi-chi naruto lalu menteleport mereka ke rumah Chi-chi. "HIRAISIN" ucap Naruto dan Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilatan kuning .  
Setelah sampai dirumah Chi-chi, Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Chi Chi "Iya tunggu sebentar" ucap Chi Chi dari dalam saat membuka pintu Chi chi terkejut melihat anaknya dan suaminya sedang pingsan " Ada apa dengan mereka Naruto-san? tanya Chi chi sambil bergetar "Kalau dilihat dari fisik Anak Chi- chi san hanya pinsan tapi kalau untuk Suami anda saya kurang paham Chi-chi san ujar", naruto " Pasti ini karena penyakit jantungnya " jawab Chichi bergetar "Ayo masuk ke dalam Naruto-san"

"Maaf Chichi san saya tidak bisa lama lama disini" ujar Naruto

"Saya mengerti Naruto san dan saya ucapkan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan keluarga saya"ucap Chi chi "Seharusnya saya berterima kasih pada Goku-san karna telah menemukan saya, saya pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi bila tidak ada Goku-san "ucap Naruto Naruto pun merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah pil berwarna hijau dan teringat kata kata Chouji saat PDS ke 4

( Flash-back on )

" ambil ini Naruto Semoga berguna saat melaksanakan misi dari Rikudou-sama! ujar pria gendut aka Chouji Akimichi memberikan pil berwarna hijau,merah,kuning

"Arigatou Chouji" ucap Naruto

( Flash back off )

"Ambil ini Chichi-san Sebagai rasa terimakasihku ke pada Goku-san"  
Pil ini bukan pil sembarangan,pil ini bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apa saja"ucap Naruto

Ha'i Naruto-san, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak"jawab Chichi membungkukkan badanya

" Iya Chichi san baiklah aku akan pergi mencari informasi tentang android android itu"setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraisin"

.  
TBC nah chapter 2 udah selesai Gomen..kalau pendek

Kalau ada yang salah tolong maklum yah Minna , karena saya nulisnya pake hp

tapi saya juga butuh saran dari para Reader-san buat fic pertama saya

jadi tolong review yah ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto Genre : Andventure ,Romance Pair: Naruto x Android18

Naruto Dan Dragon ball bukan punya saya!

Sumary : Naruto dikirim rikudou sannin untuk menyelamatkan dunia dragon ball

Chapter 3 pertemuan dengan Cell dan para android

Setelah pergi dari rumah Chichi Naruto pun istirahat di sebuah pohon dan mencoba masuk ke dalam mindscape,  
( Mindscape Naruto )

" OIII BOLA BULU BANGUUUUN " Teriak Naruto dan Sukses membuat rubah ekor sembilan itu bangun " Grrrr... Ada apa gaki kenapa kau teriak teriak begitu itu mengganggu tidurku" ucap Kurama kesal, Ne...kurama apa kau mau mengajariku jurus jurus rinnegan?", tanya Naruto dengan mengeluarkan "Pupy eyes" andalannya dan itu pun sukses untuk membujuk Kyuubi No Kitsune

" Grrrrrr...baiklah... baiklah aku akan mengajarimu jurus Rinnegan tapi dengan syarat, ucap kurama menjeda kalimatnya sambil menyeringai

"perasaanku tidak enak ", batin naruto "kau harus membuatkan dimensi untukku dengan menggunakan sharinggan itu"ucap kurama dengan seringaiyan rubahnya " tuh kan" batin naruto " baiklah kalau itu syaratnya" ucap naruto pasrah " Bagus gaki tapi sebelum itu cepatlah sadar! sepertinya ada yang menghampirimu "ucap kurama pada naruto " baiklah...jaa nee kurama-chan " ucap naruto mengejek partnernya itu " Grrrrr... awas kau gaki"

( REAL WORLD )

Saat sudah sadar naruto pun membuka matanya dan melihat mahluk aneh berwarna hijau , dihiasi bintik hitam dan sebuah ekor " Huaaaa...ada mahluk aneh"teriak naruto OOC namun ada sebuah insting yang menyuruh naruto untuk menghindar dan yang benar saja Mahluk hijau itu mengibaskan ekornya pada naruto, naruto pun menghindari serangan itu dengan mudahnya.

" Hoho ternyata manusia ini, bisa menghindar dari seranganku "  
" Hoi mahluk aneh kau hampir membunuhku tau " teriak naruto Gaje namun pandangan naruto berubah menjadi datar " Apa maumu ? ucap naruto datar," aku cell android sempurna yang diciptakan oleh dr. gero"ucap cell memperkenalkan diri,  
" oh jadi kau android juga,berarti kau harus kuhancurkan karna kau akan menghambat tujuanku " jawab naruto kalem,

merasa diremehkan cell pun menyerang naruto dengan menggunakan kamekameha yang dia dapat dari, data data son goku " rasakan ini KA-ME-KA-ME-HA ucap cell , lalu muncullah sinar biru dari tangan cell , dan melesat menuju naruto,naruto pun tidak tinggal diam lalu naruto pun merapal heandseal " Doton : dorryuheki" ucap naruto , lalu muncullah dinding tanah dihadapan naruto , dan menahan laser itu " Boooommmm"

Cell pun shock melihat kamekameha nya ditahan dengan mudah oleh naruto " Siall dia menahan kamekameha dengan mudah, sebaiknya aku lari , bisa bisa aku mati ditangannya, apalagi sekarag aku masih belum menemukan Android no 17 dan 18" batin cell ketakutan.

" apa hanya segitu mahluk aneh? " ujar naruto sedikit arrogant, lalu naruto pun merapal handseal, sebelum naruto menyelesaikan handsealnya, cell sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

" huh dasar penakut " ucap naruto, naruto pun merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya " Hoi keluarlah, aku tau kau disana"  
"Jadi ketahuan ya ? " ucap sosok misterius itu , setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya , naruto pun sedikit kaget karena yang dilihatnya adalah tiga manusia bergender , dua lelaki dan satu perempuan

" apa mau kalian ? " ucap naruto dingin " aku ingin melawanmu M-A-N-U-S-I-A ! " " oh jadi itu maumu , baiklah akan aku layani " ucap naruto dengan seringaiyan

( NARUTO VS ANDROID 17 )

Naruto sedang memandang datar musuhnya Android itu pun melihat pandangan naruto seperti orang meremehkan

" Cih, kau meremehkanku MANUSIA ucap android itu melesat menuju naruto dan mengarahkan tinjunya yang dialiri energi Kl " Naruto dengan santainya menangkap pergelangan tangan android itu dan memelintirnya hingga tangan itu hancur , dan yang keluar bukanya darah melainkan percikan listrik " huh tangan robot , jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Chichi-san " batin naruto

( Note : disini android tewas di tangan naruto )

" ARRRRGH " Teriak android 17 kesakitan

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinggannya dan membakar tangan robot itu dengan api hitam amaterasu

Android 17 yang melihat itu , merasa takut akan kekuatan naruto , namun karna arrogant android 17 kembali menyerang naruto dan hasilnya android 17 terbakar oleh api hitam abadi amaterasu dan akhirnya menjadi abu

Android 18 , dan 16 menatap horor apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto

dengan nada takut android 18 bertanya pada naruto " a..apakah kau juga akan menghancurkan kami ? tanya android 18 dengan nada takut

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum menawan dan menjawab " Tidak...kau..kan sudah tau alasannya nona , dan satu lagi nona , ucap naruto lalu menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul didekat android 18 , android itu pun kaget melihat naruto hilang dan muncul dihadapannya. Naruto pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga android perempuan itu dan berbisik " alasan aku tidak membunuhmu karena , aku akan menjadikanmu manusia dan menjadikanmu Ibu dari anak anakku kelak, Setelah mengucapkan itu naruto pun menghilang entah kemana.

Android itu pun merona akibat ucapan terakhir naruto , dan membatin " baka...baka...baka..mana mungkin orang itu bisa membuat robot sepertiku menjadi manusia dan tunggu dulu dia juga mengatakan aku akan menjadi ibu dari anak anaknya..itu tidak mungkin " batin android 18 frustasi " lebih baik aku tidak memikirkan itu" ucap android 18 lalu pergi meninggalkan android 16 yang sedang bermain dengan burung.

( DITEMPAT NARUTO )

Naruto saat ini berada di bawah pohon rindang dan juga berkonsentrasi memasuki minscape nya

( MINSCAPE )

Oi...gaki...apa benar kau akan menikahi manusia robot itu ? tanya kurama

" benar kurama dan sebelum aku menikahinya aku akan membuatnya menjadi manusia dulu dengan kekuatan rinnegan ini "  
jadi ayo cepat latih aku menggunakan rinnegan ini kurama ! " jawab naruto "Baiklah ayo gaki"

( Skip aja gan.. )

"Setelah berlatih dengan kurama saat ini naruto sudah menguasai kekuatan rinnegan seperti " Shinra tensei , Chikushodo , Gakido , Shurado , Chibaku tensei , Nigendo, dan kekuatan penghidup , Rinne tensei

" Arigatou kurama " ucap naruto bahagia " sama - sama gaki, tapi jangan lupa perjanjian kita " ucap kurama

" okay kurama " naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamui , setelah sampai di dunia kamui naruto langsung memodifikasi tempat itu dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, setelah itu naruto membuat satu bunshin untuk kurama,kurama pun memasuki bunshin tersebut dan bunshin tersebut meledak dan meninmbulkan asap tebal dan saat asap mulai menipis terlihatlah rubah ekor sembilan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur,

" DASAR, BOLA BULUUU KAU MENYURUHKU MEMBUAT DIMENSI INI HANYA UNTUK TIDUR " teriak naruto kesal kurama yang merasa tidurnya diganggu naruto hanya menyentil naruto hingga keluar dari dimensi miliknya dan terbangun dari mindscapenya.

" Huh dasar bola bulu tukang tidur",ucap naruto entah pada siapa "lebih baik aku membersihkan diri dulu di sungai itu ( tenyata lu gak pernah mandi nar #Plakk oke ayo lanjut)  
setelah sampai disungai naruto pun membasuh mukanya,tiba tiba ada yang menyerang naruto dengan Kl blast naruto pun mengaktifkan rinnegannya dan mengucapkan satu jurusnya"GAKIDO" ucap naruto lalu energi bernama Kl itu menghilang, "apa dia menyerap energi itu sebenarnya siapa dia "ucap sosok mistetius

"keluarlah aku tau kau disana"ucap naruto "Apaa dia tau kalau aku disini" orang misterius itu pu keluar dari semak semak.

" Mau apa kau,hm?"tanya naruto "Maaf telah menyerang mu tapi aku perlu bantuanmu,um"

"Uzumaki naruto"ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri "dan siapa namamu?"lanjut naruto "Kriilin"ucap pemuda bernama kriilin

"Ohhh bantuan apa yang kau minta krilin san?,"

"aku hanya ingin naruto-san membantu saya melawan cell"  
",Ohh ternyata mahluk itu kalo begitu ayoo aku akan membunuhnya "jawab naruto dengan seringaiyan

"APAAA! naruto-san kenal dengan cell?"  
"Iya krilin-san aku kenal dia sewaktu dia menggangu istirahat ku", "Ayo kita pergi krilin-san"ucap naruto "Umm ayo" naruto pun menggengam tangan krilin dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

.

.

Naruto dan krilin pun sampai ditempat sell

Naruto pun melihat sekitar dan yang dilihatnya banyak orang yang pinsan dan naruto melihat anak yang sedang melawan mahluk aneh bernama cell.

Naruto pun menghampiri cell dengan seringainya

"Ahkirnya kita bertemu lagi mahluk pedo"ucap naruto dengan seringainya

"KAUU"ucap cell murka .

.

.

.  
. TBC

huh selesai juga chap 3 ini maaf kalo pendek fic nya

saya butuh saran dari kalian semua Minna , untuk fic saya agar lebih baik

kalo ada yang salah tolong maklum yah karna saya nulisnya pake hp

dan ada satu lagii Minna , saya juga akan membuat Naruto menjadi harem disini jadi review yah ! untuk haremnya nanti saya pikirin.

.

.

.  
SAYONARA MINNA


End file.
